


[PODFIC] do you want to be with somebody like me?

by yesravenreyes (notsmokingcamellights)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Los Angeles, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Private School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsmokingcamellights/pseuds/yesravenreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, um, I’m straight,” Sansa says uncertainly.</p><p>Everyone’s heads whip around.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>(a podfic after heart_nouveau's oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] do you want to be with somebody like me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heart_nouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_nouveau/gifts).
  * Inspired by [do you want to be with somebody like me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175588) by [heart_nouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_nouveau/pseuds/heart_nouveau). 



Click **[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzJsa_dncXSQWUVyaTN6WmhMOFU/view?pref=2&pli=1)**  to download/stream and listen!

Massive props to heart_nouveau for creating this lovely fic and giving the go-signal before I eventually posted this. All fic credit goes to her so feel free to give her some love over on her ao3 page! :)


End file.
